


One Wild Night

by LadyXandria



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Celebrity Crush, Concerts, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fucking, Light BDSM, Magic Fingers, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, fan encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria
Summary: A lucky fan catches the eye of a gorgeous rock star, and he's about to take her on the ride of her life.





	One Wild Night

Her burgundy hair whipped wildly under the spotlights, hips swaying from side to side in time to the music. Her glossy lips parted as she sang along with the band. The crowd went wild as the opening chords to Living on a Prayer blared from David’s keyboards.

Alexa’s plus size figure was encased in a gorgeous red leather corset atop a black peasant top, paired with a flowy red and black skirt and leather boots. As Jon was off wooing the females, Alexa kept her eyes firmly planted on David who was dancing between his setup.

He made it a point to interact with her, both dancing to the same beat and smiling. “OMG he’s totally flirting!!” Amanda screamed next to her. Alexa held up her sign that read, “Show me Joker!” David smirked and shook his finger at her. She pouted and flipped the sign over to read, “Please?”

David laughed and lifted his t-shirt to show off the large Joker tat on his chest. The crowd went wild as he winked and turned back to his keys. Alexa was in heaven and blew him a kiss, to which David wagged his eyebrows.

She felt a surge of excitement as her eyes connected with David’s, the curly-haired keyboardist taking to the microphone for his solo performance of ‘In These Arms’. The two girls swooned over his voice, one arm around each other, the other in the air in the symbol for I Love You to David.

The acoustic part of the concert came next, Jon and Bobby coming around the Pit to the outer circle. Down from his platform came David, accordion strapped to him. Alexa’s arm stretched for him, so close yet so far. He winked in her direction and leaned down to grab her hand.

Alexa and Amanda slid towards the guys, leaning their arms onto the stage and staring up at David. She reached out and tugged at his pant leg, her camera pointing up at him at the ready. He looked down smiling as she took several photos with her phone. 

She blew him a kiss and as they finished, threw a Giants jersey up to him, the fabric hitting him square in the face. He locked his accordion and held out the jersey. Soon as he reached his platform, he set his ear monitor down and pulled his shirt off, making a point to wipe down his sweaty chest with it.

The girls in the audience screamed and Jon looked around to see what was causing the commotion. “Damn, Lema’s baring it all tonight! Did you drink before the show?” David shook his head at Jon and pulled on the jersey, pointing to Alexa who screamed and jumped up and down. 

David balled up his shirt and walked over to her, throwing the shirt straight at her face and winked. “I know someone is gonna have some sweet dreams tonight,” Jon commented.

*~*~*  
Alexa stood in the cement hallway with the line of girls. Her feet were killing her and Amanda was giddy beside her. She was clutching her Lunar Eclipse CD in her hand, still in its jewel case and in perfect condition. David’s sweaty shirt was in her other hand, the girl holding it securely as so no one could snatch it from her.

A few of the girls started cheering and screaming. She looked around and saw David (still wearing the jersey she had thrown to him) and Jon exit their dressing rooms. Richie and Tico weren’t far behind. They were waving at the fans and sat in a row at the long table. 

David looked her way and she gave him a huge smile and waved. One after another, they signed various items. David perked an eyebrow and eyed her up and down. “Take a picture, goldilocks,” she said, sliding up in front of him. “It’ll last longer.”

 

He laughed and took her CD, flipped open the CD jacket and perused the artwork. “Interesting choice…” His voice trailed off. “You want me to write on this?”

“You can sign something else if you rather,” she retorted, leaning down to give him a perfect view down her shirt. “I’d rather keep that private though. The name is Alexa…feel free to personalize it.” She winked, holding out her hand. He grasped her hand and shook it, his fingers cool and rough. 

“I can arrange that,” David said with a devilish smirk. “But about that picture…”

“I have the camera if you have the time,” Alexa replied flirtatiously. Was she seriously flirting with David Fucking Bryan? David pushed his chair from the table and gestured to her in a ‘come hither’ motion.

She slid up to him and turned on the camera app on her phone, finding however that her arms were far too short for a great angle. “Need some help there?” David asked.

“You offering your services, Mr. Bryan?” David took the phone and pulled Alexa into a tight embrace, pelvis to pelvis, they snuggled in close as David angled the camera just enough to point down Alexa’s shirt. He snapped several, including one of him getting a kiss on the cheek and another making Alexa turn to him as he kissed her.

Right smack on the lips. 

Fans that were still there were whooping and cheering. Alexa was left speechless for the first time in thirty years. “Damn, Daddy,” was all she could manage.

“I’ve been called a lot of things, but Daddy is definitely a first,” David joked.

Alexa straightened out her shirt and hair. He handed her phone back, laughing as her mouth fell open. “Someday, Mr. Rockstar, I’m gonna get you back for that.”

“You offering your services, Ms….Ms….What is your last name anyway?” David asked.

“Doucet,” she said simply.

“French? I like French girls…” David’s voice trailed, giving her a big hug.

“Lucky for you, I really really like Jewish boys,” Alexa whispered into his ear. Dave’s blonde curls brushed her cheek, making her quiver. His scent was heavenly, a musky scent mixed with sweat and Old Spice.

It was hard to pull herself from him but their tour manager was calling for him to wrap it up. “Sorry, we’re kept on a tight leash,” David laughed.

Feeling daring, Alexa pulled out a post-it note from her purse and scribbled her number and name onto it, slipping it into David’s pocket. “No problem, feel free to call if you want to be on the end of a different leash.” He swiped her marker and signed her CD, flipping it open to write something on the inside as well.

He handed it back to her and David smirked as she gave him one last kiss, winked and allowed herself to be swept away into the sea of fans. “What took you so long?” Alexa’s friend Amanda was waiting. “Only took me a few minutes to get their autographs.”

“That was a lot of fun…” Alexa told her about her little encounter with David, Amanda squealing in delight. “Let me see the pictures!” She scrolled through the photos and came to one of them kissing. “Dear God! How was it??”

“Sweaty and wet,” Alexa regaled. She flipped open her CD jacket to see what exactly David had scribbled inside. ‘Send those pics, jokerswild@gmail.com’ was written in a blank white area. The two girls giggled as they left the arena.

*~*  
Her fiancée was nowhere in sight. It was chilly and Alexa shivered in her skirt and boots. She only had a small hoodie for warmth, and the concert hall had already closed and locked up. She hung up her cell after it went straight to her hubby’s voicemail. “Goddamnit…”

“Are you trying to become frozen like Elsa?” A voice came from behind her. Alexa froze.

She turned and saw David looking delicious in a leather jacket, black lounge pants and tee shirt, and his famous skull shoes. He took a long drag from his cigarette and smiled at her. “Not intentionally,” she replied. “My ride hasn’t shown up, and I can’t reach him on his cell.” Alexa was on the edge of tears, her eyes dashing up and down the street.

David had remembered her from earlier in the night, noting her chattering teeth and faded makeup. “Why don’t you come inside? I’ll keep you company until your ride arrives,” he offered with a kind smile. “Besides, a woman shouldn’t be alone in the city after dark.” He snuffed out his smoke and held out his arm to her.

“I live in this city. Pretty sure I know it better than you,” Alexa said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh come on. I don’t bite…hard,” David added.

“Sure why not,” Alexa relented, hooking her arms into his. Obviously, her ride wasn’t showing up anytime soon. Might as well make the best of it. The hotel was plenty warm and richly decorated. “You know, in my fifteen years living here, I’ve never been in the Galt House.”  
David chuckled. “Thought you said you knew the city well.” Alexa rolled her head to glance up at him, perking an eyebrow. He returned it by wagging his own at her.

“Wise ass.”

She admired the artwork and sculptures in the lobby, her heeled boots clicking on the marble floors. He led her to the lounge, which was empty save for the bartender. Alexa slipped into a corner table as David ordered them drinks, removing her hoodie and making him perk up as he set a cinnamon whiskey in front of her.

“I take it this isn’t your usual attire,” he commented as she winced at the sound her leather boots made.

“Not in the slightest, unless it’s an … alternative party or concert. I’m jeans and tee shirt kind of girl,” Alexa answered. “It’s all about catching a man’s attention.”

“Well you certainly caught mine.” He was pleasantly surprised at how this woman who was a flirtatious vixen only a couple hours prior seemed to be shyer once the adrenaline wore off.

Alexa sipped at her drink. She really wanted to ask David things career-related, while the other side of her really just wanted to touch him again. Oh, the turmoil. Damn hormones. He just smelled so fucking delicious. “So how long are you all in the city for?” 

“We leave tomorrow morning for Indianapolis,” David answered, turning to rest his arm behind Alexa’s head. Was it just her, or did his pupils seem larger? Aroused even? She had seen the same look in other men. There was still a hint of the mystical blue that gave off such an alluring aura.

“My friend and I have tickets to see that concert too. It’ll be a long ass ride from here, but well worth it,” she said, trying to keep herself calm. He was remarkably easy to talk too when he was alone.

David smiled sincerely. “Good seats?”

“Front row, Pit section. Same as tonight. Wouldn’t have it any other way,” she commented. David beamed at this fact. “Plus I’ll have some amazing photos to post on the fan page I run.”

“Fan Page?” David asked.

“Fuck,” she mumbled and blushed a furious red. “I…kind of run a fan site…for you…”

David gave her a beautiful smile. “I’m flattered. Maybe you can give me a personal tour of your website. You have any other hobbies?”

Alexa gulped. “Writing…I love to write, especially fanfiction.” She mentally clubbed herself over the head for the last part. “I’m sorry. I’m useless when the sexy extrovert goes into hiding.”

David slid over so his hip was against hers. “No need to apologize. You’re not fawning over, screaming at or crying over me, so in my book you’re good. I’ve run across those types of stories. Some are hot, others are…a little twisted and fucked up. Which side do your stories fall into?”

“A little of both. But I prefer…more mature ratings.” Alexa finished her drink in two gulps, the alcohol hitting her hard. Fuck it. Tonight was going to be her one chance. “So are you gonna waste time with idle chit-chat, or say what’s really on your mind?” Her voice held a challenging tone.

Dave smirked and drained his whiskey, leaning into Alexa. God his breath was so warm. “That obvious, huh?” Alexa nodded at him. “You really got my blood flowing earlier. I wanna see how much of a hellion you can really be. You left so quickly, I was worried my chance had…disappeared.”

Alexa blushed slightly. “I thought the most I’d get from the night would have been your autograph and your shirt. I tend to save the more juicy fantasies for my stories. I’ve had a dry spell lately…”

The blonde man smirked and reached out his hand to cover her’s. “I think we could change that. I can be one hell of a muse.”

She bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes. “I don’t take subtlety, Mr. Rockstar. You’ll need to tell me just how you plan to be my inspiration,” Alexa whispered as Dave leaned closer, her fingers trailing up his hand.

“Come up to my room and I’ll show you,” he whispered into the girl’s ear. He felt her body shiver, her delicate finger tracing his wedding ring.

“I won’t tell yours if you don’t tell mine.” Alexa returned the smile and took David’s hand, turning his ring. “May I?” David nodded and extended his finger towards her. Alexa turned the gold and diamond wedding band, pulling it off his finger inch by slow inch. She took off her engagement ring and held them out to him in her palm. “Don’t let me forget mine. Wouldn’t want your wife finding it, now would we?”

David shook his head and pocketed both rings. He stood and pulled Alexa up to him. “So I take it you consent to…keeping me company?” He whispered.

Alexa bit her lip and nodded. “I consent to you doing almost anything to me.” David led her to the elevator and punched the UP button, swearing he could hear the girl’s heart pounding. He watched as she sent a text and shut down her phone, stuffing it in her bag.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, grinning as she leaned into him, turning to look up at him with a devilish smile. The doors pinged open and they climbed in, David leaning back against the wall. The elevator ride was a sexually tense and quiet one, Alexa standing with one leg crossed in front of the other.

David eyed her full figure, licking his lips. He reached over and took her warm hand in his, softly kissing the back of it. They reached the 14th floor and stepped out, David taking the keycard from his pocket. He unlocked the door and pushed it open for Alexa. The suite was gorgeous, overlooking Louisville and the AC already on. 

The tall blonde locked the door and spared a moment to watch Alexa remove her boots. Without them, she was much shorter. He threw his jacket onto his bag and walked up behind her, taking note of her shallow breathing. “Why so nervous? You were raring to go backstage,” he whispered into her ear.

His fingers trailed down her arms and over her waist, pulling at the lace of her corset. “Do you know how much I’ve written about this very thing happening?” She replied.

“Why don’t you…enlighten me?” David requested, moving his fingers down to the zipper of her skirt. Slowly he pulled it down, exposing the top of lacy panties. He pushed the leather material over her hips, bending to guide it down her legs. 

“Just fantasies from my dark and dirty mind,” Alexa said quietly. David’s fingers ran over her ass, his nails scratching ever so lightly. She let out a moan of approval. “Fantasies of you undressing me…”

 

“Like this?” David whispered, hands wrapping around her waist to remove the corset. The corset took a little more work, but luckily it hooked in the front and soon joined her skirt. 

“And…touching me with your talented fingers…”

“My pleasure,” he breathed. He slipped his hands under the thin peasant top, her skin so soft and warm, and pulled the shirt over her head. She was left in her fishnet stockings and black panties. 

As she caught their reflections in the window, she felt herself reverting into her sexy and flirtatious alter ego. She bit her bottom lip and turned to face him. Her fingers tangled in his blonde curls, pulling him into a heated kiss. “Now now, Joker,” her voice took on the quality from earlier. “You can’t be the only one having all the fun.”

David grinned as she stared straight into his eyes, her pupils dilating. “Welcome to the party, hellion,” he chuckled. She winked and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the Joker tattoo. “Damn Baby…” David groaned as she scratched her nails through the light brown hair on his chest. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, taking note of the faint freckles along his shoulders.

Alexa laid her hands on his chest and leaned over to trail kisses up to the curve of his neck, inhaling the essence that was David Bryan. She looked up at him through her long dark lashes, delicate fingers twisting at the drawstring of his pants and pulling to loosen it. 

She slid her fingers under the waistband, kneeling as she pulled his pants off. David kicked them out of the way and groaned as she nuzzled his cock through his briefs. “Someone’s happy tonight,” Alexa giggled.

“It’s been a while so he’s weeping tears of joy,” David joked. A warm drop of pre-cum was rewarded to her, soaking through the thin material. She felt his cock twitch against the side of her nose as she tugged them downward, his erection getting stuck briefly before springing dangerously free. 

This beautiful man she had fantasized about was now naked in front and all she could do was run her hands up his legs and hips, taking in his glorious form. He was a good size for a white Jewish man; seven inches hard and circumcised.

“Just how I like my men,” she whimpered, flicking her tongue over the head and making it twitch. “You’re a pretty responsive man, aren’t you?”

“Mmm yes ma’am,” he said, voice husky and thick. David gasped as Alexa slipped her tongue into the tiny slit, circling the head and licking firmly under it. He shuddered as her lips wrapped around the shaft, taking him deep into her throat. “Slow down, gorgeous. You’re gonna make me shoot off like a virgin.”

David took her into his arms, his blue eyes darker through his arousal. “Please…” she whispered, so close to his lips she could feel the warmth of his breath.

“Please what?” David teased, pressing his erection into her.

“Please be my muse, David,” she begged. David smirked and crushed his lips against her’s, and his stomach jumped as her arms wrapped around his neck. The tip of his tongue slipped in and massaged her own. She moaned into his mouth, her fingers grasping at his curls.

David’s finger traced up Alexa’s waist to her back. His fingers circled her nipples and pinched making her moan. “I know that moan is for me,” he commented.

“Mmm…I thought your fingers were only magic on the piano,” Alexa whispered.

“You have no idea, baby,” he replied. She tangled her fingers in his hair pulling his head closer to her.

“Show me,” she breathed, gaze locked on him. He pulled her against him, leading her to the bed. She leaned back on the pillows as David reached into his bag and pulled out two foil packets. He placed them on the table and crawled onto the bed, placing soft kisses over every inch of exposed skin.

A scream of lust escaped her lips as David lowered his mouth to her nipple, snaking out his tongue flicking over the hard bud, the air making it harder when he pulled the warmth of his lips away. He licked around each breast and took one nipple into his mouth completely, sucking on it and flicking it with a talented tongue. 

His mouth switched off between each, the one not getting the attention of his tongue being rolled between two fingers. His wandered down between her legs, the heel of his hand pressing against her and her body moving under his touch. He smirked at Alexa, leaning into her neck and biting at her flesh. 

David slid his fingers into her thin panties, lazily stroking her clit. Alexa moaned quietly as he pressed two fingers into her tight passage. “You’ve been ready for me, haven’t you darlin’?” David drawled, watching as the girl’s face contorted in desire. 

His fingers stretched and curled, massaging her sweet spot. He settled into a rhythm, his thumb taking up arms at her clit and rubbed it in small circles as she bucked wildly. Her body was ready for him just from the kiss he shared with her, his voice sounding like a caress to her ears and his hands making her body feel alive and electrified. 

“I need you, David,” Alexa pleaded.

“Say my name again…I wanna hear the begging in your voice,” he growled.

She whimpered and looked up at him with helpless, pleading eyes. “David…please, Daddy,” she begged, grinning as David slid her thong off and leaving her in only the fishnet stockings. 

“Hmm…I’d like to leave those on…for now,” David said with a wry smile. Stockings had always been a weakness for him. He reached over and grabbed a foil packet, slipping on the condom and crawling between her legs. 

“Always play safe I see,” she commented. 

“Always,” he replied. David dropped his mouth on hers and holding her arms above her head. “You can touch me when I give you permission too.”

“Mmm yes, Daddy,” Alexa moaned. He hovered above her and slipped into her warmth inch by agonizing inch, burying his cock to the hilt inside her and letting her acclimate to his size.

David began stroking in and out of her slowly at first. “Fuck, baby, you’re tight.” Alexa looked up into his eyes, he was staring right back, damn near making her fall over the edge. 

Each time he pulled from her, he allowed the tip of his cock to rub her clit, already swollen from the rubbing from his thumb. His thrusting elicited a moan from her lovely red lips. 

She clung on as he rocked against her, paced and unhurried. This was a man who was well practiced in the art of fucking. She had never experienced feelings like these before and a growl rolled off her lips, one that came from deep within her. 

David locked his startling blue eyes with Alexa’s brown ones. He smirked and grabbed her hips, rolling onto his back so she was able to mount him. Her hands braced against his shoulders as she rocked her hips forward and back. David’s hips were moving up off of the bed in a rocking wave-like motion, making his cock hit her walls in a different spot with each thrust. 

He watched her eyes close with fluttering lids, and a flush appeared in her cheeks as she kept coming close to the edge. He laughed in a throaty way as she tried to take control of the thrusting, pulling his throbbing member from her as she tried to push herself further down on him. 

"Let me take you higher than you have ever been," David whispered. He sat up and flipped the girl onto her hands and knees, kneeling behind her and entered her once more. Each timed thrust was hard and slow, his cock pulling from her slick passage only to slam into her anew with each thrust. Alexa felt his cock moving deep within her with every thrust he made. 

His hands slid down over her ass, smacking her firmly and pulled out as she was about to climax. "Oh god, David!" Alexa screamed in frustration as he denied her release again, clutching behind her at his thigh with her hand. David took hold of her hair and pulled her head backward. Her lips were parted as she panted. 

“Is there something you want?” He taunted, keeping his cock just out of reach.

“I wanna come, you son of a bitch,” she replied, screaming as he spanked her ass hard.

“Doesn’t it hurt? Being denied something you’re so desperate for?” Dave whispered in her ear. “Here’s my surprise for you…I can go all…fucking…night…” His cock pressed into her hard with the last three words, her mouthing falling open. “Say it. What do you want to call me? Say it,” he growled, slapping his dick against her clit.

“Fuck me, Daddy!” Alexa screamed. She was being taken to a place she had never been before and loving every second of it.

David rolled Alexa onto her back and hooked her knees over his shoulders, her ass angled enough for his cock to massage her G-spot. “Such a good girl. Come for me, baby,” David groaned, rubbing her clit with two fingers. Between his fingers and this new sensation, Alexa’s body quaked in a mind-numbing orgasm and coming in a flood of hot juices, soaking her and David. 

A deep flush rose in David’s chest and arms, blood rushing through him as he felt his climax rising. His rocking sped up as she felt his shaft thickening inside of her. She noticed the change in his face and the tenseness of his muscles that he was nearing his own pleasurable release.

The time had come, and David could hold back no longer. He pounded harder and faster, his breath becoming shallow as he fucked her. She grabbed David’s hand and wrapped it around her throat, his fingers squeezing her airway and making her eyes roll. Alexa came again, almost fainting with the orgasm before David finally gave into his urge. 

A small gasp escaped from her lips but was drowned out by David’s deep voice groaning, “Fuck, Alexa…I’m gonna come, baby girl…ugh…. fuck!” She felt him explode within her feminine walls. He came with hard thrusts, his cock pumping out the hot liquid. His fingers loosened from her neck and she took a gulp of air.

David leaned against Alexa, carefully pulling off the full condom and trashing it. Both were sweaty, panting, covered in pussy juice and fell to the bed in a heap of limbs, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. 

While the two came down from their high and their breathing calmed, she held onto him as Dave lazily stroked her hair. Alexa caught a glance at their reflection in the mirror next to the bed. It was a moment that was beyond perfect.

After several long moments she lifted her head to look into his eyes and pinged one of his sweaty-laden curls. “That was amazing,” she told him in a whisper, not really wanting to leave his arms anytime soon. David looked down at her and kissed her gently.

“You know…I don’t have to leave Louisville until about noon tomorrow. I’ll make you a deal…” He got a wicked little grin on his face.

Alexa propped herself up on her arm, her fingers toying with the diamond ‘peace’ medallion around Dave’s neck. “What kinda deal would that be, Mr. Bryan?”

“You stay with me till after tomorrow’s concert to…keep me company…and in return, you and your friend can fly with us to Indianapolis. I’ll make sure you two get back home safely the day after. I don’t think I’m quite done with you just yet. Thoughts?” David finished his offer, looking at her expectant.

“So I get tonight, tomorrow and tomorrow night with you?” Alexa asked for clarification.

“And part of the next day. If you don’t want to, I can bring you home tonight and I’ll understand…”

She thought for a moment, pursing her lips in mock concentration and scratched at his chest hair. The light sheen of sweat made his skin glisten in the lamplight. “Hold onto your cards, Joker. It’s gonna be one wild night.”


End file.
